


Blind Side

by theunseeliequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliequeen/pseuds/theunseeliequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes advantage of Scott's blind side. For Scerek Week at Tumblr, prompt: first kiss/first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Side

It started with an argument, as most things seemed to do with them.

Scott had been standing on the porch of the burnt-out Hale house, paper-like leaves rustling in the winds and pale, cool sunlight beating down on his back. Derek was only a couple of inches away, close enough to smell him. He smelt like musk and forest, the tangy and warm aroma of wood burning in a bonfire and the pungent scent of the earth after a rainstorm. It made Scott question where Derek drew the line between man and wolf.

Derek's words were dire, speaking on how they needed to work together, even though Scott could read between the lines and know it was Derek yet again asking him to join his pack. There was a great divide and Scott did feel the temptation to cross it. Being a part of a pack did have its benefits, and there was the comfort of knowing he wasn't alone in this, being a werewolf that is. But Scott knew that he couldn't do it. He would be betraying his friends in a sense and most of all, there was one thing that he did not want to lose: his autonomy. It always felt like a tug-of-war, neither would give. It was a stalemate.

"I'll do it my way," Scott said, a note of finality in his voice.

"Damn it, Scott," Derek growled. His hazel eyes flashed a dark, blood red.

Scott braced himself for an oncoming fight. He was getting better at this. He knew some of Derek's blind sides, which helped. But it seemed that Derek took advantage of Scott's blind side. The older werewolf didn't attack Scott, but pulled him into a kiss.

This kiss was different than any kiss that Scott had ever experienced. He felt the sharp brush of Derek's teeth against the smooth skin of his bottom lip, and his tongue ramming into his mouth, raking against Scott's own tongue in a heated rush. Derek's arms were wrapped around Scott so tight that he couldn't breathe, and the faint press of Derek's groin against his own made Scott want him. Scott felt confused. What was Derek's idea with this? Was it to scare him? To manipulate him, or was it something else? The only thing that Scott was for certain about was that he felt a deep and primal pull towards Derek, even though he didn't understand it. Derek pulled away, the red light no longer in his eyes. Scott took a deep, needed breath.

Scott stood there, trying to decide what to do next. He didn't understand and probably never would. He would follow instinct and with instinct, he pulled Derek into another kiss.


End file.
